the forces of change
by buzzsaw935
Summary: (takes place before rogue one) a single ISD is sent to explore an recently discovered hyperspace route leading out of the galaxy, and find a place holding extreme power, what will they find, how will the people react, and most importantly, what will the brave stormtroopers react to seeing fanus and grimm?
1. prelude to change

After the Empire fully came to power, there was one story that never surfaced; not ever the topmost spies for the soon to be rebels know. An exploration mission into a previously undiscovered hyperspace lane, leading out of the Galaxy. This lane was plotted out by a large probe Droid. The real discovery was made on Coruscant, deep within a darken out room in the Senate building.

At first, nothing but mechanical breathing was heard. Two figures can be made out, both meditating in silence.

"Do you sense it, my apprentice?"

"Yes, my master, it is …. Powerful."

"Yes, what else?"

"I sense so much fear, so much hatred."

"Yes, good, we can use this."

"My master?"

"Vader, have an ISD go on a secret exploration mission towards this power and emotion, if they find a planet with life, have them take control of the planet."

"It shall be done."

At this, Vader stood and walked off to do his master's bidding. He sensed this mission would change the whole Galaxy forever. Change can make or break an empire, especially one of this size. Even though no one has been seen acting traitors, everyone knows people were hiding in the cracks, sharpening their teeth. Vader knew this all too well thanks to his master's sight into the force. Only a few months later, one ISD and forty thousand troops and a large amount of equipment simply vanished. Not a single trace left, and that is where we begin the real story.

a/n. **I'M BACK BABY! WHOOOOOOOO**

 **now this story will be posted in small chapters once a week (sometimes larger) this story will be very different from every other story, guaranteed. I hope you all will enjoy.**


	2. march of progress

It had been 100 standard Coruscant cycles (days) since the ISD Crucible vanished, along with a sizeable amount of equipment. One piece of news that the empire hasn't let get out, is that it has conscripted random human civilians to help in the exploration, male or female. Some for less glamorous jobs like sanitation, all the way up to being a stormtrooper or tie pilot. Most looked at this as a great thing, most didn't have a family, the ones that did hate them. One such trooper was Ratan Skehel; a tan human female, if you didn't know it was her, you would assume it was another male trooper, she had dark brown hair. Ratan (ra-tan) hated her backward savage homeworld, and her family wasn't much better, so she left. The name of that hell hole brought a bad taste to her mouth, but enough about her complaining, she had a job so other families could have a better life. Ratan may be heartless at times, but that's because her job demands it. under that, she is a caring kind woman.

Someone else having a troubled time, was "admiral" (admiral was just his title for formality sake) Griffin Bellaroga, his grey hair, and age made him look like a grandpa, but deep down, was a heartless cold s.o.b. Griff's troubles lay in failing Vader and the emperor. Even this far way Vader could still kill him, (he already killed off a rather incompetent officer) but they were nearing the destination. What first caught his eye, was the broken moon. Of course, he has seen worse disasters. what really took him off guard, was a beautiful planet with a huge chunk of it black carved into it like rot, slowly eating away at the world. "I want us to fly above the planets atmo, to "buzz" them if you will."

\- on Remnant -

We see Ruby Rose, a young 12-year-old, walking down the streets of Vale, when a large shadow started to pass over. Assuming it was a nevermore she pulled out her weapon but saw something that would change her life forever. It was a giant wedge in space, with engines, which means it's a ship, with ALIENS!

At this point, she ran home screaming "the end is nigh!"

\- The Crucible -

The entire ship was moving, no matter where you were, the ship was alive. At the bridge, the ISD was intercepting the communication, of the planet, deciphering the language, and gaining info on important places in these "kingdoms."

Griff went to the main coms station and tried contacting lord Vader. "My lord, I humbly request more ships be transferred to my command, we have found the planet and it is heavily populated, I don't think we can capture the planet ourselves without losses."

After a moment Vader answered "I will grant this one request, do not fail me." with that the coms cut, and Griff was left smiling.

\- end of chap -

Cliffhanger. bum bum bummmmm!

Hey, sorry this was a tiny bit later, hope you all enjoy, please tell me if there are errors i wrote most of this at one a.m.


	3. fuck fuck fuck

mistakes were made, going into emergency rewhite aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	4. NOTE passing on (for now)

first off, to fans who like my works, I apologize. I can no longer write for you. I have a problem, and I need to fix it. it may take a great deal of time, but I will return. second, a friend chef of RAGE may adopt this story, we have discussed it, and it is an option. I love all you crazy fucks, goodbye.

also, LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE!


End file.
